


Ordinary Day

by SeeMaree



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeMaree/pseuds/SeeMaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke just wants to spend a day at Disneyland as a normal teenager.  And it just so happens she meets some people who can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Day

Clarke sits down with a huff. 

Nothing like a blow up fight with your best friend to ruin a day at Disneyland. She had thought he understood. So when he had condescendingly asked if she was done playing around with this silly tour of west coast colleges she’d snapped. She had told him yesterday that she is pretty certain that UCLA is the place for her. Yet he insists on believing that this is all some childish rebellion against her mother and that she’ll be at Yale with him in the fall.

He simply can’t wrap his head around the idea that she needs to get away from that suffocating environment, that for once in her life she wants to be ordinary. (well as normal as she can be with Joe and friends along for the ride,) She wants feel sure that her friends like her, and are not just hanging around because they, or even worse, their parents think it would be really useful to know Clarke Griffin.

“Sure is great to shell out a hundred bucks to watch the bags,” says a voice beside her, startling her out of her fuming.

She turns and sees a guy has sat down beside her, he’s tall and dark and handsome and he’s smirking. She sighs. She was hoping to pass unrecognised, but this guy is obviously trying to flirt with her. He’s going to be disappointed.

She considers donning her polite social face for a moment, but she’s too annoyed to care what some random player thinks of her. 

“Whatever,’ she mutters and looks away. To her surprise he doesn’t say anything more. After a few minutes of pointedly ignoring him she hears him chuckling. She’s ready to give him hell for laughing at her when she sees he’s on his phone, apparently paying no attention to her at all. She takes a moment to look him over again. That’s when she notices his arm in a sling. 

Her stomach lurches uncomfortably. Because he has a real reason to be sitting out the Matterhorn. And he didn’t push when she turned away from him, the guys who are after her for the prestige aren’t usually so polite when rebuffed. They push and bully. What if he is just a normal guy who attempted to flirt with a girl?

“Hey, ah, sorry, I’m just grumpy because I had a fight with my friend.” He gives her a blinding smile, and oh, those dimples. “What’s so funny?” He shakes his head and tilts his phone so she can see the screen. It looks like he’s been texting with someone called O.

“My sister, she’s trying to come up with a way to pay me back for bringing her, even though I can’t go on most of the rides.” Clarke skims the conversation, his sister, O (?) has offered her first born child, and he has in turn offered to kill whoever knocked up his sixteen year old sister. Clarke smiles wistfully at the obviously close sibling relationship. It used to be like that with Wells. 

“Uh, sorry but I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but that guy over there keeps staring at you and I think he just took a picture of you on his phone,” the guy murmurs, and Clarke glances over to see Joe giving her a contrite look. She sighs. So much for having a normal conversation with a guy who may be the first person to ever flirt with her without an ulterior motive.

“It’s okay. I know him. He was taking your picture. So he can run a background check. Sorry.” The guy glances back and forth, realisation dawning on his face. 

“Are you saying he’s your bodyguard?! Are you like a princess or something?” And Clarke wants to laugh. 

“Our something,” she says evasively. She holds out her hand. “Since Joe is going to know everything about you within the next few minutes I should at least tell you my name right? I’m Clarke, and I’m hoping you don’t have a criminal record.” He takes it, giving a firm shake. She likes that he let’s go after an appropriate amount of time.

“I’m Bellamy, luckily unapprehended so far.” But his smile is noticeably less cocky. 

“So Bellamy, besides evading capture, what do you do with yourself?” she asks, attempting to set him at ease. If anything he looks more uncomfortable. 

“I’m a part time student, basically working my way through. I’ve been going to community college, you know, getting the general ed stuff out of the way to save money,” he cuts her an uncertain glance, “or I guess you probably don’t know, being a princess and all.” Clarke pulls a face. Because she doesn’t know. She will never know what it feels like to have to struggle financially.

“Just call me the poor little rich girl,” she says, because what else is there to say? She half expects him to walk away, but the smirk is back. 

“I think I prefer Princess. But I guess I’ll be more impressive next year. I’m transferring to UCLA to finish my degree. Not quite the Ivy League but I’m excited.” 

“You’re kidding. I’m starting there next year too,” and they stare at each other in bemusement. Because what are the odds? Clarke’s phone vibrates in her pocket. She takes it out and then looks over at Joe who gives her grin and a thumbs up.

“Well, looks like you’ve been given the all clear. Wanna go ride It’s a Small World and tell me about what you did to your arm.?”

Joe raises his eyebrows as she gets in line. They both know she could skip to the front if she wanted to, but she’s going to be normal. He shakes his head at her as he and Rachel get in line behind them. Bellamy glances over his shoulder at them uncertainly. He is obviously not the kind of guy who can ignore their existence. 

“Bellamy, this is Joe and Rachel, and well you two probably know far more about this guy than I do.” Rachel nods, serious as always, but Joe grins. 

“You want the full rundown?” Clarke shakes her head. She knows if there was anything worrying in his background they would’ve said, and she’d rather find out the rest in a somewhat normal manner. 

Bellamy is stoically silent as they wait, for an extremely awkward 40 minutes. Clarke is regretting this entire situation by the time they get into the boats. She gives Joe a pleading look. One single moment of normal, please? He shakes his head, but compromises by allowing another group to sit directly behind them, taking the third row.

“You have two body guards? Who are you?” Bellamy whispers, as soon as the horrible singing starts. She scrunches down on the bench. 

“Do you really want to know?” she asks. Please say no she whispers in her mind.

“I guess not,” he says finally, “I’d prefer to delay the moment when I find out exactly how far out of my league you are.” He doesn’t look at her, and she can’t tell if he’s joking. When he looks back up the charming grin is back, and he entertains her with the tale of how he broke his clavicle, which leads into other stories about his apparently hilarious group of friends. 

As they are walking out of the ride he pulls out his phone, he glances over at her, “want to come meet the gang?” he asks. Clarke rolls her shoulders back and straightens her back. She’s met royalty, she’s got this.

“Sure.”

The scowly guy, Murphy, is on to her immediately. She can see the recognition in his face, and he doesn’t look pleased. 

“Clarke Griffin slumming with the little people. I thought you had people to deal with people like us,” he scoffs. Clarke gives him her best dealing politely with people I hate smile. 

“Oh I do, but I’m giving you a chance to prove that you’re less annoying than Wells Jaha.”

The eyes of Bellamy’s sister, (the O stands for Octavia) widen in recognition of her name and the name of the former first son. “Clarke Griffin,” she gasps, and then glares at her brother. “You didn’t tell me you know the President’s daughter!” Clarke can’t quite bring herself to look at the guy she’s spent the last hour deceiving.

She feels his hand rest on her shoulder and his breath against her ear. “Well that’s a relief,” he murmurs, “I was all nervous, thinking you were someone important. But you’re just a Republican Princess.” She dismisses the shivery tingle that runs through her and focuses on her indignation. The player smirk is back on his face, but his eyes are laughing at her. Clarke decides to take the high road and ignore his smug self, and instead asks the rest of his friends to join her for lunch. The reservation at The Blue Bayou wasn’t for this many, but they can reshuffle some of the enormous posse of Secret Service officers that she and Wells have trailing them at any given time. 

Wells. She sighs and sends him a text asking him to put the argument aside for today. His instant response is gratifying. 

If he’s surprised to see four strangers joining them for lunch he doesn’t show it. He’s always been better at playing the political game than Clarke. 

The first argument comes before the food has even arrived. Clarke wants to wipe the self important look off Bellamy Blake’s face, because, not only is he assuming she shares all of her mother’s political positions, he’s completely and absolutely WRONG. Economics simply does not work like that and she doesn’t get how any moderately intelligent person could even come to that conclusion. She doesn’t notice her voice getting louder and louder until she catches Joe’s eye across the room and sees that he’s laughing at her. 

She shuts her mouth abruptly, and slumps back in her seat crossing her arms across her chest. Wells shakes his head at her, and even Murphy is cracking a smile. 

\-------------

“I get it now.” Clarke gives Wells a curious look. He has pulled her aside as they wait for the fireworks to start. He glances down and fiddles with the buttons on his shirt. “I get why you want to go to college here,” he clarifies. “I’ve never felt this, normal before. It’s good. Great actually.” 

“Yeah, who knew that hanging out with regular kids was more fun than fundraising dinners?” They’d ended up spending the entire day with Bellamy and his friends. She had gotten into three more arguments with him, (she had sat out space mountain just so she could stay and finish making her case) Murphy had muttered a lot of things under his breath, and Octavia and her friend Charlotte had giggled and made eyes at Wells. 

Wells slings his arm around her. “So are you going to do something about that?” He nods at Bellamy, who is standing a bit in front of them. Clarke bounces on her toes. She knows what Wells is implying, and she’s not going to deny that she’s interested. But she’s not so sure he is. She’s spent the entire day telling him all the things he’s wrong about. Not the most promising of starts. 

Bellamy glances back at her and smiles and she can’t help it. She reaches toward him and he takes a step toward her and takes her hand. His eyes are wide and the confident charmer is gone. He’s just a boy who is looking at her like he can’t quite believe she’s real.

“Are you going to call me?” she whispers, nerves making her voice uncharacteristically uncertain.

“If you want me to,” he whispers back. “I’m sure there’s a few more things about me that you need to correct.” His words have no anger behind them and he’s still holding her hand, his thumb rubbing back and forth over her knuckles. 

“Absolutely. And in three months I’ll be back to correct you in person.” He smiles, a flash of white teeth and dimples. 

“I’ll be waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at this fandom, but I had fun writing a Clarke and Bellamy meet cute.   
> Additionally all I know about the Secret Service I have learned from Hollywood, and even though I know they strive for accuracy in all they portray, I'm sure my agents aren't as professional as they would be in real life. The idea is that Joe has been with Clarke since she was eight, so the relationship is quite paternal.   
> Please let me know how I did!


End file.
